


Let Me Save You

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, KENMA IS MY CHILD DON'T HURT HIM, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, flower petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made him hate the Nekoma captain more is when he saw him vulnerable, helpless and sick.<br/>Another stupid person, Tsukishima thought.</p><p>He watches as Kuroo Tetsurou coughs up red carnation petals.</p><p>HANAHAKI AU.<br/>The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings at the end of notes.  
> Not checked so sorry for wrong grammars or spellings :*  
> rushed! made this in about 7 hours or so. hahaha :D

Tsukishima Kei hate the idea of falling in love. He hated how people can die from it.

Love was supposed to be all smiles not tears. He also hates people who suffered this dumb thing called unrequited love. He doesn’t understand at all why people still fall in love when they know they can die from it.

Well, some people are really stupid.

Unlike him, he’s not stupid.

No.

Never.

“Nice serve!” One of his teammate shouted in full volume, and much enthusiasm. They were currently in a practice match with Nekoma from Tokyo.

They were good and it made Tsukishima’s blood boil at how good their setter was.

He managed to block some but truth to be told, he lacked skills so it made him more irritated.

Also, there’s their captain. He was, how to describe him… annoying, always smirking if they got a point, and always irked him whenever he didn’t manage to block a spike.

Needless to say, Tsukishima hated him.

What made him hate the Nekoma captain more was when he saw him vulnerable, helpless and sick.

Another stupid person, Tsukishima thought. He watched as Kuroo Tetsurou coughed up red carnation petals.

Vibrant red petals scattered the floor but Tsukishima continued to watch with anger, sadness, pity, annoyance. When the captain noticed a presence behind him, he was surprised and tried to breathe normally.

Their eyes met and Tsukishima feels angry.

Angry at how pathetic Kuroo Tetsurou looked right now. With those tears stained eyes. He was supposed to be the overly confident captain of Nekoma, not this weak blinded by love person.

He wondered who Kuroo Tetsurou fell for.

“Don’t tell them. Especially Kenma.” The blond was taken aback by the way Kuroo begged, so it’s that setter.

Tsukishima finally moved toward the captain, careful not to step on those red petals. When he reached him, he knelt down to pat his back. “You pity me huh?” Kuroo murmured but gladly accepted the soothing pat on his back. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hands before glancing up to smile at the first year middle blocker.

“Thanks anyway.”

And that night when the stars twinkle, and the moon above shines against the sleeping people of Miyagi. Tsukishima wants to die.

Wants to run away from this world as he held a tiny petal of Gloxinia in his hands.

  
~*~

 

Frankly speaking, Tsukishima now believed about karma being a bitch. It made him hate everyone else more and more, as he silently coughs up pieces of flower petals secretly.

He’s afraid to tell everyone because even if he did, they can’t do anything about it.

Except for him. That Nekoma captain that was in love with his setter.

Tsukishima did anything to stop his unwanted feelings, he was glad that the coughing has lessen and he hoped it would stop.

He's also glad he lives far away from Tokyo. Far away from him.

“Tokyo Away games will be this summer...” When his club adviser announced this news to them, everything went silent, the blond can’t hear a thing-- only his beating heart and the feeling of a cough coming up.

He immediately stood up and ran outside, his long legs carrying him away from all the people.

He coughed up so many petals it made him scared. He wants to cry, he wants to—

“Tsukki…” He turned around to see his friend, Yamaguchi, eyes wide with tears falling down those freckled cheeks. He coughed up some more, the amount of petals on the floor scaring the both of them.

“H-how… w-hen? WHO?” Yamaguchi went up to the tall blond, hand gently making its way up his back.

He was crying, why was he crying? Tsukishima was the one who’s sick not him.

“Tsukki…”

“Shut up, Yama—” He was cut off with his cough, Yamaguchi’s eyes teared up more at the state of his friend.

“I look pathetic. Look away, Yamaguchi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“What’s the point. Tokyo is far” Tsukishima smiled bitterly, thinking about a certain captain that was in the same state as he was.

Both of them are pathetic now.

“I don’t wanna die…” When Tsukishima whispered those words, he was immediately covered by the warmth of his best friend.

He cried.

For the very first time, he cried.

_Stupid._

 

~*~

 

As soon as Tsukishima stepped out of the bus, Kuroo Tetsurou was greeting them. With his irking smile and feline like eyes. He looks fine and the blond found that annoying.

Why was he fine? When he was not.

“Tsukishima…” Kuroo greeted him and their eyes met. The blond felt something coming up his throat so he looked away, kept his face composed.

Throughout the day, practice match against other schools were great, although Tsukishima feels weak, he just pushed his thoughts away.

That was when suddenly everything was quiet and all eyes were on Kuroo Tetsurou.

He was on his hands and knees as petals after petals of Carnation fell from his lips. His teammates were so shock none of them made a move.

Suddenly, Bokuto Koutarou, the captain of Fukurodani, ran towards the said captain on the floor, helping him to calm down and soon everyone followed. Tsukishima stayed on his spot, staring at the commotion happening and the silent whispers of people saying that they didn’t know Kuroo suffered from _that._

The blond then turned his gaze to the one causing a heartache to the Nekoma captain. He was dazed for sure, he was just looking at their captain before running out of the gym.

It was stupid sure but Tsukishima saw himself following after him, and panting in front of the Nekoma’s setter. Angry and Frustrated.

“Why can’t you love him!” It was so stupid Tsukishima felt like avoiding Hinata for a while. His acts were childish and unreasonable, he was supposed to be the composed, smart and mature middle blocker that he was.

“Do you love him?” He didn’t get to answer Kenma’s question, as he released a cough. That answered the setter's question.

The blond took long inhales and exhales, silence covered the two before Kenma sighs, “You don’t know how much I feel sorry…” The second year started, “How much I tried, I can’t.” The smaller one walked towards the blond who was on the floor, with Gloxinia petals around him.

Kenma can’t help but think he looked heavenly, with flower petals around and his blond hair shining against the sunlight. He knelt down in front of the tall middle blocker before he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kuro is very important to me, more than I can admit but…” Kenma sighed again, “His importance to me only limits to family.”

Tsukishima listened and he thought---  bullshit.

Why.

Of all people why you, Kenma?

Why can’t I be you?

“Save him, please.”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo Tetsurou sat on the bed as he watched from the window some other teams play. He was currently in the infirmary waiting for his parents to pick him up.

He has a lot of explaining to do, however he was kind of glad no one asked him questions about _that_.

He was too tired.

He then heard the door open.

“Hey Bo, please leave me for a while, I’m not in the mood—”

“How are you…” It was the least expected voice Kuroo heard. He turned his gaze towards the door and there he saw the person who was avoiding him since morning.

He smiled, “Oh, blondie.” Tsukishima ignored the nickname as he walked up to Kuroo’s bed.

The captain was pale however the sly smile was still on those lips.

“I’m fine.” Kuroo answered when Tsukishima took a sit in front of him, the bed dipping a little.

Silence enveloped the two of them as they watch with peace the teams playing volleyball.

“You look ugly.”

“Ha, thanks. Really encouraging.” That soft laugh Kuroo released was heavenly to Tsukishima’s ear. It made him want to cry because he realized…

Kuroo Tetsurou is precious.

“Forget about Kenma.” As soon as those words left the blond, Kuroo gave a confusing expression before turning into a fury one.

Yep, he really was not good with words.

“Why would—”

“You’re being pathetic because of your unrequited love.” Tsukishima observed Kuroo’s face, now red with anger.

_I’m pathetic too…_

“Please get out.” Once Kuroo said those, Tsukishima coughs. Hands automatically cupped his mouth as he coughed violently, some petals falling from the gaps between his fingers.

And Kuroo stared with wide eyes.

Tsukishima cried and lets the vibrant red Gloxinia petals fall from his hands. The blond turned his gaze up, gave the shocked captain a look.

“Please… let me save you.” He murmured as he slowly grabbed Kuroo’s hand, leaning down to rest his forehead against those warm calloused hands. “Save mine also.”

Kuroo realized.

Tsukishima Kei is precious.

**Author's Note:**

> CARNATION Red - My Heart Aches for You; Admiration  
> GLOXINIA - Love at First Sight
> 
> flower meanings. yeye!  
> thank you :)  
> comment your thoughts! It makes me giddy hehe :D
> 
> (do check out my other fics :*


End file.
